


From Dream to Reality

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, dean get a surprise, happy feels, little fluffy smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he's having a great dream...but what if it's really happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dream to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good happy feels here!
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean moaned in his sleep as Cas slipped down his body, tongue leaving tiny licks along his skin. The ghost of a breath sent shivers down the hunter’s spine as it blew over the patch of hair. Dean smiled at the hands on his hips that kept him still, holding his hips from bucking. 

When that hot mouth slid over him he cried out. It was intense, the heat, the wetness that surrounded him as the Angel’s throat relaxed. 

As the tongue slid up his shaft he bucked, whimpering at the weight that held him down. He needed more. More friction, more heat….anything. 

“C-Cas…ah…” 

The Angel above him sucked harder as he felt fingers playing with his balls. Rolling, tugging, a thumb sliding over that sensitive skin. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt that familiar heat low in his gut. That need that had to be released. 

When he came his eyes flew open, his Angel’s name escaping his lips as he let go. When he looked down and saw Cas, lips full and red from being wrapped around him he moaned happily. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. 

Cas kissed his shaking thighs with feather light kisses before sliding back up to him. When they kissed he could taste himself and the thought sent a small jolt to his dick. But for now he was sated, wrapped up in his Angel’s arms as he fell back asleep.


End file.
